Mini-Games
Ice Cube Maze One of the more infuriating challenges and also one of the first challenges made, the Ice Cube Maze requires navigation of a mega cube filled with an intricate 3D maze. Average solution time varies with player skill but expect to spend 30 plus minutes on this cold challenge. LOCATION: The Ice Cube Maze is only accessible via warp button from the warp room near spawn. REWARDS: 60 Levels of EXP 64 Blocks of Packed Ice Glass Block Maze The very first puzzle created on the map, the Glass Block Maze was intended as an easy alternative to grinding exp levels. Though designed to be easily solvable several players none-the-less often found themselves trapped within its transparent walls. Simple if you see the right path to take, this puzzle is visible from the spawn area. LOCATION: Though visible from the outside the only entry to the Glass Block Maze is available from the warp room near spawn. REWARDS: 5 Levels of EXP Spire Parkour Challenge Originally designed as a compass rose for the map the spire took on a much more devious function as a parkour challenge. Without a doubt the most death inducing of all the challenges this dangerous obstacle course from sea level to nearly build height will challenge even the most seasoned minecraft jumper. LOCATION: Available as a warp from the warp room near spawn or by taking a boat to these coordinates: (X 288) (Z 103). REWARDS: 60 Levels of EXP Enchanted Armour Sea Temple Maze Imagine getting bewildered by the Lost Woods of Hyrule, only on a much deeper and underwater level. Featuring hundreds of possible combinations only the truly dedicated can reach the rewards awaiting at the end of this mind boggling maze. LOCATION: Found near the PvP Arena you can reach the Sea Temple Maze either by warp or by boating to these coordinates: (X 872) (Z -116). REWARDS: 64 Hardened Clay Blocks Enchanted Armour Lights Out Puzzle Created by the player Crede this survival built puzzle could almost be mistaken for an intricate floor design. Nestled near the giant tree that conceals the server mob grinder and The End accessing stronghold this light based puzzle will challenge your logical thinking. LOCATION: Found at the following coordinates: (X 564) (Z -6) REWARDS: 16 Firework Rockets (Prize currently unavailable due to a malfunctioning circuit, will be restored upon Crede's repair of the circuit). Desert Temple Without a doubt the most unique challenge on the server. The Desert Temple was inspired by the default structures minecraft already generates in its deserts only with more complexity. Designed to require the cooperation of four separate players no other challenge matches the Desert Temple. Filled with puzzles, parkour challenges, mazes and traps for the unprepared this temple requires a lot more to master than just avoiding the TNT. Currently no one has even figured out how to enter this massive sandstone monument, could you be the first? LOCATION: Reached via button warp from the warp room or by visiting these coordinates: (X -369) (Z -289) REWARDS: Reward Claim Slip